a day at the beach
by black veemon
Summary: a day at for the digi destan gonna be a great day and maybe some things we will find out and a little suprise too
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:i do not own digimon all digimon characters are all owned by toei or badi

hey its me coolguilmon ill be reading this chapter now then lets get this story going

chapter.1 the begging

"WAKE UP GUILMON" she said trying to push guilmon out of his bed guilmon pushed her while he was asleep."Ok you wana play it that way huh"she thought to herself "HEY AUGUMON" she yelled

"yeah" augumon said "help me wake guilmon up"she said "why" augumon said "because if you dont then ill rip you to shread with my claws"looking at agumon "o-ok ok ok wow gatomon did you really have to threaten me" augumon said "good and now grap that side of the bed i got a good idea to wake him up"gatomon said with a devious smile while she grabbed a side of the bed "uhhh ok" augumon said confused and he grabbed the side she told him to grab

"alright good lets go"gatomon said

they took the sleeping guilmon to a river and they some water ballons an they put him in the river floating while he was still asleep

"GUILMON WAKE UP" gatomon yelled

she got some water ballons and started throwing them at him and he woke up when the wter ballon splashed him

"huh"guilmon said groggily while rubbing his eyes he got of he got up from his bed and fell out and then jumped out running out of the river

"AHHHHHH ITS COLD IM FRIEZING"guilmon said

he swamed out of the river shivering then gatomon and agumon watched and laughed uncontrolable

"s-s-shut up its not funny"guilmon said

"your right its halirious hahaha"agumon said laughing

gatomon handed a towel to guilmon while still laughing

guilmon was so cold he just got the towel and didnt say anything walking back home

"alright agummon lets go back home then well get breakfest" gatomon said

"ok"agumon said

so they walked back to the house laughing except for guilmon who was still cold

so as soon as they got to the house guilmon gatomon and agumon were hungry so they went to the kitchen and kari's mom was there asking what they wanted for breakfest

and they answered with

"egg and ham with bacon"guimon said

"some cereal"gatomon said

"pancakes"said agumon

karis mom nodded and gave them their breakfest

"wheres kari "gatomon asked while chewing her cereal

"yeah and tai"asked agumon

"their at cody's house"she said

"oh"they all said

"well ok"gatomon

"today is gonna be a great day"guilmon said cheerfully

well thats chapter.1 so yeah hope you like ill try to make more and sorry if this was short so guys please review

**gatomon : wheres my sunglases i need them for today so i can get a tan**

**me:your a kitten you have fur you cant tan**

**gatomon :DONT CALL ME A KITTEN CALL ME GATOMON *pulls out a machete chases me***

**me: ahhhhh im sorry**


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer:i do not own digimon

except black veemon

alright last time where we left off guilmon got a good wet wake up call XD

ME: HAHAHAHAH

guilmon:SHUT UP THAT WASN'T FUNNY

agumon:yeah it was

me:by the way howed you calm gatomon down agumon

agumon:ohhhh that uhhh...

flashback:

me:ahhhhhh help me agumon

hides behind the bushes

agumon:*grabs cage and catches gatomon locks in her room*

black veemon:you sure thats a good idea

agumon:trust me it will hold her

black veeemon:ok

end of flashback

gatomon:AGUMON I WILL KILL YOU SUN OF (BEEP) FOR LOCKIG ME IN A CAGE

black veemon:*sarcastic*yeah its definetly gonna hold her down

agumon:BACK TO THE STORY HURRY

chapter 2

while the three digimon were eating breakfest at davis someone is getting ready for an important call

veemon:COME ON YOU CAN DO IT YOU BEATEN A BUNCH OF EVIL DIGIMON YOU CAN DO THIS

veemon picked up the phone dial the number of the kamiya's ok lets do this

*at the kamiyas*

*phone ringing*

black gatomon:hello black gatomon speaking

veemon:oh hey black gatomon can i talk to your sister

black gatomon:ok HEY sis its veemon

gatomon took the phone

gatomon:hello

veemon:higatouahhughhh me o speak english bye

veemon hung up the phone ashamed

gatomon:WTH

*back at davis house*

veemon:ughhhhh i was so close

black veemon:*giggle*your such a chicken

veemon:*snap*SHUT UP BRO YOU CANT EVEN GET A DATE WITH GATOMONS SISTER YOU TRY TO CALL BLACK GATOMON AND ASK HER OUT

black veemon:fine watch

black veemon dialed the number of the kamiya

*at the kamiyas (again)*

*phone ringing*

black gatomon:hello

black veemon:*nervesly*oh hey black gatomon

black gatomon:oh hey black vee whats up

black vee:*nerves*oh umm... i was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me

black gato:ohh sorry black vee but patomon asked first before you did

black vee:*dissapointed*oh ok then bye

black gato:bye

black vee:see i tol you you just need courage little bro

black vee:*thinking*DAMN IT PATOMON YOU ARGHHH IM SO JELOUS*

veemon:so what did she say bro

black vee:she says she has a date with patomon

veemon:ohhhhh ouch

black vee:*dissapointed*ill be in my room *mumbling*whining like an emo dude

veemon:uhhhh ok

*at the kamiyas*

agumon:who was is it this time

black gato:it was black vee

gatomon:what did he want

black gato:he wanted to go on a date with me but i told him no because patamon asked me out

gato:hope hes taking it well i wonderd what veemon whanted

black vee:im an emo

guilmon:well whatever ill cheer him up if hes emo

black gato:dont worry about black vee hes more mature and less of a knuckle head than veemon

gato:no he isn't

black gato:yes he is

gato:NO he isn't

black gato:yes HE IS

agumon:laidies ladyies there is enough of male digimon to go around

both:SHUT UP AGUMON

guilmon:i wonder how our partners are doing

*at cody's place*

davis:well its settle where heading to the beach at 3:00 p.m.

kari:and if anybody asks there new stuffed self controled animals

everybody:ALL RIGHT WERE GONNA GO TO THE BEACH HORRAY

*at the kamiya*

after a bunch of bickering with the cat sisters an being sepreated from each other

they calm down and started to talk and asked questions

gato:why did you care when i said the things about black vee your dating patamon

black gato:*blushing*well uhh umm... he just asked me out i cant say things with me i will think about patamon when have out date also so shut up also i just think black vee is alittle cute thats all alright

gato:*giggiling*OOOOHHHHHH black vee and gato sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G

black gato:SHUT UP WHAT ABOUT YOU AND VEEMON HUH

gato:*blushing crimson*uhh ok fine i guess i cant say anything by the way about your date dont you have rught now

black gato:OH SHOOT YOUR RIGHT GOTTA GO BYE SIS

black gatomon went running out of her house to go to her date

*back at davis*

veemon:oh come on get the guts come ok im gonna do this again alright here goes

well that was chapter 2 and lets see how black gatomon is gonna go on her date or will she just fall for black veemon

me:like a sick love puppy

black gato:HEY *kicks me between the legs*

me:ohhhhhh aughhhhh someone help me im in pain

black gato:THATS WHAT YOU GET

me:im sorry please review AUGHHHH IT HURTS


	3. a kitty's date an a new girl

disclaimer:i do not own digimon

except black veemon

HUGE NOTE:THE CHARACTER NAMED NEKMON BELONGS TO THE ORIGINAL OWNER NAMED CUTEVEEMON SO GIVE HIM THE CREDIT FOR NEKOMON

ok we left off with the black gatomon going on her date with patomon

black veemon:i hate you patamon

me:oh stop being a baby atleast you meet another girl you will fall in love with but im sure she will love you back though

black veemon:REALLY*cheerfully*

me:calm down sheesh your like veemon right now

me:back to the story

chapter 3 love reaches the digimon

*at a sea food resturant*

patamon:where is she

black gato:AWW CRAP CRAP CRAP IM LATE patamon must be mad

*black gatomon enters calmly but panting from the running*

patamon:there you are

black gato:sorry ive got side tracked

patamon:thats ok atleast your here

black gato:*giggiling*thanks lets eat im hungry

patamon:ok

*a waiter comes to ask what they want but back to black veeemon*

black vee:mmmmm

davis:veemon is your brother ok

veemon:hes sad because when he asked black gato out she said no because shes dating patamon

davis:ohh

black vee:im a take a walk down the park to clear my head

*black veemon left holding back his tears*

*when he was walking by the park he saw a he saw another female cat with wings*

black vee:*thinking*wow shes cute ill try and go talk to her maybe we can be friends

black veemon walked up to the cat

black vee:hey

cat:oh hey

black vee:*nervesly*so whats your name

cat:im nekomon

black vee:oh thats a cute name

nekomon:*blushes alittle*thanks whats yours

black vee:im black veemon but you call me black vee

nekomon:*giggles*ok black vee

black vee:hey do you wanna go get some ice cream

nekomon:ok sure

*they walked through the park getting some ice cream but back to the date with patamon and black gato while they were eating some *

patamon:did you like the fish black gato

black gato:yeah delicious thanks patamon

patamon:no promblem

*after patamon walking dark gato to her house it was already 1:30 *

patamon:so yeah can on another date some other day

dark gato:sure

patamon:hey i would like to give you a gift close your eyes

dark gato:ok *she closed her eyes*

*as soon as she did patamon gave her a passionate kiss in the lips while dark gato blushing crimson*

patamon:bye dark gato

dark gato:*still blushing and smiling*bye patamon

*she entered her house and then started to ask*

gato:soooo how did it go with patamon

dark gato:ohhhh umm well we ate some fish at a sea food resturant and then when we came back here he kissed me in the lips

gato:ohhh patamon gave you a kiss wow

gato:we have to get ready for the beach its at 3:00

dark gato:ok

*back to dark vee and nekomon*

they were done finish eating their ice cream

black vee:hey umm nekomon do-do you wan to come to the beach with me and my friends

nekomon:ok at what time

black vee:i dont really know can you give me your number so i can call you so we can pick you up but also get ready because we might leave soon or not ok

nekomon:ok sure black vee here my number 1-278

black vee:ok thanks i gotta go and check we go to the beach ill call you bye nekomon

nekomon:ok bye black vee*waving good bye while flying back home*

*black vee heading back to his house*

black vee opened the door and saw davis and veemon getting ready to go to the beach

black vee:what where heding to the beach already

veemon:yeah at 3:00

black vee:ok hang im gona bring a friend her name is nekomon is that ok

both:yeah thats ok

*black veemon got the phone and called her to get ready*

so thats chapter 3 now then please review


	4. WERE NOT LOST OK

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

NOTE:NEKOMON IS owned by original creator named cuteveemon give him credit

back to the story

chapter 4 WERE NOT LOST

while black veemon was calling his friend(girlfriend XD black vee:shut up)guilmon was talking to renamon trying to convince her guilmon:"so come on got to the beach with us"renamon:"i cant i have alot on my plate sorry maybe ok but dont go crazy with the maybe"giving a passionate kiss to guilmon on the lips guilmon:*blushing crimson*"ok well i gotta go meet my friends alright see ya" renamon:*blushing alittle*bye" waving goodbye

15 minutes later in the car

after picking up everybody black vee and black gato were sitting together arguing like an old married couple black gato:"were lost arent we" black vee:"were not lost" black gato:"then were are we" black vee:"were somewhere" black gato:"ask for directions" black vee:"no were ok i got the map we can get to the beach A O K we dont need directions" black gato:'WHAT IS IT WITH YOU GUYS NEVERING ASKING FOR DIRECTIONS" black vee:"BECAUSE WE DONT NEED DIRECTIONS WE HAVE A MAP" black gato:"aughhhh your impossible you know that" kari:"calm down you two" nekomon:"you two sound like an old married couple" black vee:"fine whatever you ask for directions" black gato:"thank you watch we will get to the beach by asking for directions" after being proven wrong by black gatomon

at the beach

black gato:"i told you black vee we'll get there if we ask for directions" black vee:"ok ine i guess you were right cna we just enjoy the beach sheesh" nekomon:"hehehe she told you" black veemon saw his brother laughing black vee"shut up bro" agumon:"whatever TIME TO ENJOY THE BEACH" black vee:*sarcastic*"maybe if your luck you my find girl whose into y- HAHAHAA hheehehe im sorry i cant even say that with a straight up face or sarcastic one"

well that was chapter 4 and by the way guys the ending is gonna suprise you all heheh

me:black vee how can you not read a map

black vee:OH FORGOT IT ALRIGHT WHATS DONE IS DONE DAMN

me:hehe please review 


	5. ending couples

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON IT IS OWNED BY BANDAI OR TOEI

ALSO NOTE BLACK VEEMON IS MY CHARACTER

HUGE NOTE NEKOMON IS OWENED BY CUTEVEEMON GIVE HIM CREDIT

last one of this fanfic but don't worry my head is always thinking of ideas for fanfic

now then the ending is a suprise too you guys or whoever who read this

me "ohhhh i cant wait to see the expressions on their faces

black vee "me neither i want see what happens im so EXCITED"

on to the story

black vee was taking out the things for the beach but mainly he just took out 5 surfboards headed to the beach so did veemon he got a towel and helped his bro with the surfboards black gato "man i want to go into the water surf too" kari "you guys can go to the beach first then us ok " all the digimon "all right lets go" black gato "come on sis we cant let veemon and black vee to beat us there lets go" cat sisters "all right" running by the V brothers both "what no fair" veemon and black veemon went running by each other until they reached the beach panting V brothers "i... guess ... its a ... tie.." cat sisters"yeah right... we... won.." black veemon and veemon "well whatever atleast we know how to surf hehehe" gato and black gato "WHAT please teach us to surf we wanna surf" both "no" gato and black gato "what come please why not" V brothers "were kidding of course well teach u why else did you think we brought more then 1 surf board" the cat sisters smiled and kissed the v brothers on the cheek an they were blushing crimson

now back to the digi destin davis "well i guess thats what expected from veemon to go running off with his brother" kari "i can understand veemon but gatomon and black gato to go running off cheerfully to go to the beach and try beat veemon is something i didnt expect' t.k. "yeah me neither" patamon saw nekomon looking at him when he saw her she looked back and started to blush patamon *thinking* "what the heck was she looking at me hmmm must of been my imagination" agumon "hey tai im leaving ii gotta go surf" tai "YOU TOO AGUMON" agumon "yep sorry tai BYE" he said running off biyomon "hey guilmon what happened to renamon wasen't she comming" she saw guilmon looking dissapointed guilmon "she said maybe" biyomon "oh"

back at the surfurs

gato "ok i got it" she said while finish practicing in the water veemon "greats lets go gato" gato "ok" however black gato was still having trouble black gato "ahh i cant even paddle while lying down i can get on top of the board but i cant paddle aughh" black vee "here" grabbing her arm and started paddling while he was in the water and still holding her black gato *blushing* "oh ok i got it now" however he forgot but was still holding her hand black gato *blushing* "black vee you can let go of my hand now but thanks" black vee *blushing* "oh uh right alright lets go surf now" black gato "ok"

black vee and black gato went to surf black gato was surfing next to black vee who she seemed she was gonna slip black vee "you ok black gato" black gato "yeah im g-ahhhhh" she slipped and jumped on black vees surfboard and putting her arms around his chest black vee " heheh ok lets drop you off before we both fall" black gato "yeah thats good but hur-ahhhhhh "she slipped again but she was holding on to black vee so they both black vee "ahhhhh" they fell into the water and black gato was seeing black vee swimming closer to her and she was thinking "hmmmm i was right he is pretty cute" black gato startd to smile and when they got out of the water black gato said "hey black vee remember when you said if i wanted to go out with you well heres a better answer" black vee "huh what do you mean b-" black gato gave a passionate kiss to black vee when he was caught off gaurd he didnt protest or stop he returned the kiss to black gato then she broke the kiss "so tommorow will go on our date alright" black vee "ok" they went back to their kissing moment while they were kissing veemon were finished talking and playing in the water gato "so veemon what did you want to tell me on the phone" veemon " oh i was wondering if you would like to go on a date" gatomon looked at him then smiled "veemon you don't have to ask i would love to go on a date with you ok" gatomon said while kissing him in the cheek and then went back to playing in the water

but they arent the only one who got love

guilmon was still alttile sad until heard a voice "guilmon" he heard and turned around to see it was renamon guilmon "renamon" he said cheerfully guilmon "renamon i thought you said alot on your plate" renamon "i did but i finished early"  
>so while they were they were talking patamon came to nekomon who was making a sand castle (and when i mean sand castle it really was a SAND CASTLE IT WAS A MANSION SIZE) patamon *nervesly* "uhh nekomon" nekomon "yeah whats up" patamon "ok first of all HOLY CRAP THAT IS THE BIGGEST SAND CASTLE second i was wondering you like me cause i saw you looking at me" nekomon *blushing* "yeah i kinda do like you wanna hang out<p>

after a while at the beach at sunset the digimon couple kissed and had a great time at the beach

THE END

well that was my first fanfic hope you enjoyed

ME: hope you enjoyed this first fic would you like to say anything digimon couple

digimon couples: were passionately making out

me: uhhhhh ok please review and bye guys

black vee and black gato "bye"


End file.
